User blog:GreenMoriyama/Custom Item Concept - Silent Chime
Hello people. Been a long while since I released a new blog, while most of my recent activity is updating old ones (they are still alive!!) or just reviewing concepts. Nonetheless, this concept has been floating around my page and desktop. Thus, having given the first part of the " " and seeing that "Part Two" of it will not be soon, here is an item that I believe would be a nice addition to the game. It provides a new mechanic that LivesByProxy (or LBP) and I , called "Ghost-prints" (or Ghost-steps), a vision-based mechanic that reveals enemy champions in a unique way. Below is the explanation of how it works, instead of writing it under the trivia or notes section for the item itself: TLDR ver= "Ghost-prints" is a Vision mechanic akin to detection, allowing the user of the item or ability to see ghostly footprints of any , even if they are invisible or in the Fog of War. These footprints linger for a second before fading over a few more seconds. |-| The Entirety of It= "Ghost-prints" is a Vision mechanic akin to detection, allowing the user of the item or ability to see ghostly footprints of any , even if they are invisible or in the Fog of War. Footprints are unique to each unit, although some are pooled together, such as minion-prints for minions, wolf-prints for wolves. These footprints linger behind the unit, lasting clearly for a second before fading over a few more seconds (around 3 to 4 seconds if not longer). This is much like that of Zombie 's footprint animations, as seen here. Due to being silent with , the user has to be vigilant as to where these footprints appear. Range of detection is sight range (~1100), and detects every when out of combat for 6 seconds. Instances of detection is individual per enemy. This mechanic is similar to 's Tremor Sense, being better in detection due to being able to indirectly reveal even still/motionless champions, but is inferior in that the footsteps are smaller in size (thus less noticeable) than the tremors. helps make jungling easier, especially against counter-junglers who steal your camps, along with helping the chase, but can be tiresome if the footsteps muddle. Of course, since it's going to be attached to an item, it likely would have to have more negatives to outbalance the uniqueness of Tremor Sense. Oh yes, this uses a similar effect for his innate, so don't buy this item on him. :P LBP has personally said "I also think it conflicts with and part of me thinks the effect is powerful enough that it should be a ." But I still felt that releasing it through a custom item wouldn't be a bad idea. If you ever have any questions, suggestions, or words of criticism, please let me know in the comments below. Otherwise, enjoy. Silent Chime Starter/Basic Item= enemies every 5 seconds to leave behind footprints for 1 second before fading over 3 seconds after. | buy = 400 | recipe = | comb = 400 | sell = 280 }} Cost Analysis Note: Cost Analysis is only a tool to compare the efficiency between similar items and is not a comparison tool for overall power or effectiveness. * 50% Mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its unique passive. Builds Into *''Currently does not build into any item.'' Similar Items }} |-| Advanced Item= enemies every 5 seconds to leave behind footprints for 1 second before fading over 3 seconds after. | active = Unique - Chime: Grants the effects of Ghost-prints every half-second, even when in combat, for 5 seconds. (90 second cooldown) | buy = 1250 | recipe = Negatron Cloak, Rejuvenation Bead | comb = 280 | sell = 875 }} Recipe ( )|gold}} : :: : : Cost Analysis Note: Cost Analysis is only a tool to compare the efficiency between similar items and is not a comparison tool for overall power or effectiveness. * 50 Magic resistance = * 100% Mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its unique passive and active. Similar Items }} Notes *Detecting an enemy with this item will not trigger an assist. *Although it does not grant True Sight, Ghost-prints is able to detect both enemies who are camouflaged and enemies who are invisible. **Will not detect invisible traps. *Due to its ability to detect stealthed enemies in a unique way, Ghost-prints is valuable to supports who are wary of enemy champions who can stealth and ganks. **'Silent Chime' also proves to be a viable option for midlaners who need a bit or survivability on top of the detection. Trivia *The image is taken from this illustration. *The Legendary version of would be the second most inexpensive Legendary item available, with being cheaper at . Patch History Category:Blog posts Category:Custom items